Celestial Being
|image=Celestial Being Logo.png |english=Celestial Being |kanji=ソレスタルビーイング |romaji=Soresutarubīingu |first=2307 |era=Anno Domini |series=Mobile Suit Gundam 00~1~50, Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-, Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (Manga), Mobile Suit Gundam 00 2nd Season (Manga) |purpose=Eradication of War |leader=Aeolia Schenberg |independent=No |allies=ESF Coup d'état Faction , Katharon |enemies=Advanced European Union, Human Reform League, Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations,United Nations Forces, A-Laws, ELS, }} is a paramilitary organization founded by GN technology pioneer and scientist, Aeolia Schenberg, approximately 200 years ago before the storyline of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 under the ideology of ending global conflict using a line of revolutionary mobile weapons known as 'Gundams'. In his lifetime, Aeolia Schenberg gathered and developed the resources needed to realize his vision, central to which is the creation and use of five fully functional GN Drives. Gundam Meister Overview Gundam Meisters (German for "masters") are pilots approved by Veda and Celestial Being to operate the mobile units labelled "Gundams". Once selected and approved by Veda, a Meister is assigned to service under the tactical supervision of their coordinators. Not all Meisters joined Celestial Being under their own will, some were drafted/forced into the organization for their skills. The organization is tolerant of members of lesser backgrounds for the sake of achieving their goals. Both Krung Thep and Fereshte have Meisters of criminal backgrounds, but were chosen for their exceptional mobile suit piloting skills. All Meisters go through military training and abide by their code of secrecy. Breaking the code of a Meister is considered a severe crime and can be punishable by death. Meisters like Marlene Vlady and Fon Spaak have special explosive neck bracelets that can kill them instantly if they are deemed a necessary sacrifice. Notable Members Founder *Aeolia Schenberg - The scientist who designed the GN Drives and founder of Celestial Being. He cared greatly about world peace. He was killed by Alejandro Corner while kept in stasis inside the Moon Terminal for Veda but it also caused a system trap which activated the Trans-Am system inside all five GN drives and 00's Twin Drive System. Scientist/Engineer *E. A. Ray - Celestial Being Physicist/Scientist and close friend of Aeolia Schenberg. *Sky Eclipse - Celestial Being Engineer and a close friends of Lars Grise. A member of the Jupiter Exploration Probe Europa and were responsible in creating the five original GN Drives of the series. He is also the original inventor of Haro. Teams Primary Team This is the main team of Celestial Being shown in Season 1, 2 and the Movie. In season 1, they operated aboard the Ptolemaios (or Ptolemy for short) to coordinate and gives mission support to the Gundam Meisters. The team's primary objective was to perform armed interventions to promote the abstinence and resolution of war with the intention of unifying the world populous towards lasting peace. In Season 2, they operate aboard the Ptolemaios 2, built based on the original Ptolemaios, which takes up a more active role in combat than its predecessor. The team's primary objective, after a five-year hiatus to regroup and assess the state of the world, was to rectify the negative outcomes brought by the team's previous unfulfilled/uncompleted objective in Season 1, starting with combating the Autonomous Peacekeeping Force A-LAWS. The team's ship is later upgraded into the Ptolemaios 2 Kai, and engages in its final objective against the ELS. ;Crew *Sumeragi Lee Noriega - Commander and Tactical Forecaster of Celestial Being Main Team *Feldt Grace - Ptolemaios CIC Operator and Tactical Operator of Celestial Being *Lasse Aeon - Celestial Being Gunner and Pilot *Ian Vashti - Celestial Being MS Mechanics and Chief Engineer assigned to the Main Team *Joyce Moreno - Celestial Being Medical Doctor. KIA: Season 1 *Christina Sierra - Ptolemaios CIC operator and tactical operators of Celestial Being. KIA: Season 1 *Lichtendahl Tsery - KIA: Season 1 *Mileina Vashti - Took the role of the late Christina Sierra and MS Mechanic *Anew Returner - Took the role of the late Joyce Moreno. KIA: Season 2 *Linda Vashti - Chief Engineer/Developer of Celestial Being *Saji Crossroad - Support Personnel. Left to take care of Louise Halevy *Marie Parfacy - Joined after defecting from A-Laws, departed after Season 2 but returned. ;Gundam Meisters Team Trinity An unknown secondary group (or tertiary if you count Fereshte) of Celestial Being. This team operates using the Gundam Thrones and their base of operations while in space is their Trinity Mothership and while on Earth, a hidden base in Northern Africa. Unlike the crew of Ptolemaios, they have no coordinated support and do not accept mission orders from Veda. Rather, their orders come from an unknown benefactor that is revealed to be Laguna Harvey, agent of Celestial Being and president of Linear Train Industries. Unlike their relative group, they partake in missions to "end world conflict" in a far more aggressive manner by destroying military bases and any other facilities - civilian or otherwise - without regard to casualties than the Ptolemaios team who only intervene when there's a conflict. However, their true purpose is to unite the world against Celestial Being. ;Gundam Meisters *Johann Trinity - KIA by Ali al-Saachez *Michael Trinity - KIA by Ali al-Saachez *Nena Trinity - KIA by Louise Halevy Krung Thep Celestial Being's mobile suit development laboratory and factory at Lagrange Point 3 (L3). It is the setting of the Mobile Suit Gundam 00P side story. ;Crew *Ian Vashti - Celestial Being MS mechanics *Joyce Moreno - Celestial Being Medical Doctor ;Gundam Meisters *Ruido Resonance *Marlene Vlady *Chall Acustica *Gundam Meister 874 *Grave Violento *Hixar Fermi *Hayana Fereshte A secondary team within Celestial Being, Fereshte has its own Gundam Meisters who operate enhanced second generation Gundams. The team's presence is a secret, they operate from the shadow to support Celestial Being's primary team in their operations. First featured in the manga Mobile Suit Gundam 00F, the group is later reorganized and featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00I 2314. ;Crew *Chall Acustica - Commander of Celestial Being secret branch, Fereste. Formerly a Second Generation Gundam Meister. *Sherilyn Hyde - Celestial Being MS mechanics assigned to Fereste *Hanayo *Dell Erda - Join in A.D 2314 when Fereste were reorganized ;Gundam Meisters Observers/Agents Besides their teams deployed for combat, Celestial Being also makes use of a number of people known as ''observers. ''They do not take part in armed interventions, but they observe the current situation going on in the world and also evaluate the progress of CB's armed intervention groups. After CB's loss during the United Nations' ''Operation Fallen Angels, ''Ribbons Almark, former assistant to UN diplomat Alejandro Corner, took control of Veda and had the Observers eliminated to make way for his own version of Aeolia's plan. However, Veda commissioned six Innovades in A.D. 2312 to become Celestial Being's new observers. ;Agents *Wang Liu Mei - A beautiful 17-year-old rich socialite. She's a secret agent who supports the Gundam Meisters from the shadows. *Hong Long - Wang Liu Mei's steward who accompanies her faithfully. In Season 2, it is revealed that he is also Wang Liu Mei's elder brother. ;Observers *Alejandro Corner - A Celestial Being observer that works for the UN as a diplomat and secretly schemes to control the world with Celestial Being. KIA in Season 1 *Ribbons Almark - Alejandro Corner's administrative assistant who is an Innovade, seems to have the same power as Tieria Erde by connecting to Veda. After Alejandro died, he formed his own group—Innovators and battle against CB. Formerly a First Generation Gundam Meister. *Laguna Harvey - President of Linear Train Industries and an observer for Celestial Being. He was subsequently killed by Ali al-Saachez after denying him a GN-X. *Leif Recitativo - CB new observers in A.D. 2312 *Telicyra Herfi - CB new observers in A.D. 2312 *Bryn Sondheim - CB new observers in A.D. 2312 *Lars Grise - CB new observers in A.D. 2312 *Hermiya - CB new observers in A.D. 2312 *Sulu Suluzu - CB new observers in A.D. 2312 History Celestial Being is a private paramilitary force founded by the scientist Aeolia Schenberg. It pursues the complete eradication of armed conflict mainly through the deployment of the revolutionary Gundam units, as well as other mobile weapons, in aggressive, sometimes indiscriminate military intervention. It acts upon the advisory of the artificial intelligence Veda, and its preferred mode of operation resembles guerrilla or maneuver warfare. As of the initiation of its publicly visible activities in 2307, Schenberg appeared in a taped worldwide broadcast announcing the organization's existence and intentions. Many people of Earth began a love/hate-like relation with Celestial Being, though mostly everyone does not desire war. Some people, like Marina Ismail of Azadistan, believe that they create only more conflict by intervening. In addition to the small core group of Gundam pilots known as "Gundam Meisters" and crew of the Gundams' carrier ship, Celestial Being is very influential in all parts of the world and possess an apparently large number of personnel loyal to it. These personnel have different roles, including: engineers, scientists, intelligence agents, "observers" who function as a sort of guiding committee, financial backers, and many others. The group has received mixed levels of opposition. Civilian protest groups have held rallies against them, the world governments have attempted to stop them through military force and terrorist groups have threatened random, indiscriminate attacks until the group ceases operations. Although their public objective is the eradication of warfare, many people (including the organization's own operatives) speculate if the group has a different true objective, especially since the appearance of "Team Trinity" and murder of Union Professor Ralph Eifman. As the events of A.D. 2307 unfolded, Celestial Being has been suffering from internal conflicts since the appearance of the "Team Trinity" and with Veda suspiciously hacked. The latter was proven to be true when inferior copies of the Gundams' unique power source - the GN Drive - are handed over to the world governments by an unknown benefactor from inside Celestial Being. Because of such developments, the primary Gundam Meisters rejected the Throne Meisters and took measures against them without Veda's knowledge. The events of 2307-08 would reach a climax when the world powers soon united against Celestial Being under the United Nations and barely defeated the group during Operation Fallen Angels. Although Celestial Being had lost many of their mobile units and pilots, the organization rebuilt itself over five years, only to reappear with the goal of taking down the "peacekeeping force" known as A-Laws in A.D. 2312. As the conflict between A-Laws and Celestial Being escalated, Celestial Being became aware of who it was that betrayed the group in 2307 and that this same group - The Innovators - was secretly controlling the Federation. As such, Celestial Being turned its attention towards defeating the Innovators instead. This campaign would culminate in a climatic battle at Lagrange 2 where A-Laws was decisively defeated, Celestial Being took back Veda, and although the cost was high as the Gundam was damaged in the battle, Celestial Being finally defeated the Innovators. Following this victory, the group goes underground again to rebuild itself to prepare for the next time when they would be needed. With a pacifist Earth Sphere Federation government in power, Celestial Being stayed in the shadows, observing the peaceful world. Due to the death of CB's financier Wang Liu Mei, the organization was forced to recycle and extensively modify their previous mobile units. Even more problematic was the fact that 3 original GN Drives were lost in the battle against the Innovators. On the bright side, Gundam Meister Tieria Erde, an Innovade, was able to link his consciousness to Veda and Setsuna F. Seiei had evolved into the first true Innovator. After a 2 year expedition by Linda Vashti to Jupiter, all that was needed was to wait for the third step of Aeolia Schenberg's plan: to gradually move an evolved humanity whose people could understand each other into the depths of outer space. There, the plan called for humanity to be fully prepared for communications with alien life. In the year A.D. 2314, a strange entity had moved into the Solar System. Due to the Trans-Am Burst System, more humans on Earth were evolving into Innovators, and strange events started happening to these people. It was confirmed that alien life had arrived in the form of the Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifters, or ELS. With few resources at their disposal, Celestial Being joined forces with the Earth Sphere Federation Army to combat the ELS threat. However, the ELS forces grew exponentially over a few months and were poised to assimilate Earth. However, Setsuna F. Seiei, through the GNT-0000 00 Qan[T] and the Quantum System, had made contact with the ELS and was later able to reach understanding with them. With this act, the conflict between the two species ended and Celestial Being's ultimate mission was presumably complete. By A.D. 2364, it is unknown what has happened to Celestial Being, or its members. It is speculated that the group disbanded and granted the ESF use of the GN Drive. Mobile Units 1st Generation Gundams *GN-000 0 Gundam **GN-000 0 Gundam (A.C.D. Colors) **GN-000FA Full-Armor 0 Gundam 2nd Generation Gundams *GNY-001 Gundam Astraea **GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F ***GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2 ***GNY-001F/HS-A01D Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F' *GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud **GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F *GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool **GNY-003F Gundam Abulhool Type F *GNY-004 Gundam Plutone *GNY-0042-874 Gundam Artemie 3rd Generation Gundams *GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel *GN-001 Gundam Exia **GN-001/hs-A01 Gundam Avalanche Exia ***GN-001/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Exia` **GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II *GN-002 Gundam Dynames **GN-002/DG014 Gundam Dynames Torpedo **GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair *GN-003 Gundam Kyrios **GN-003/ag-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust *GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh **GN-004/te-A02 Gundam Nadleeh Akwos *GN-005 Gundam Virtue **GN-005/PH Gundam Virtue Physical 3.5 Generation Gundams *GN-006 Cherudim Gundam **GN-006GNHW/R Cherudim Gundam **GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA *GN-007 Arios Gundam **GN-007GNHW/M Arios Gundam GNHW/M **GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon *GN-008 Seravee Gundam **GN-008GNHW/B Seravee Gundam GNHW/B **GN-008GNHW/3G Seravee Gundam GNHW/3G **GN-008RE Seravee Gundam II *GN-009 Seraphim Gundam **GN-009GNHW/B Seraphim Gundam GNHW/B **GN-00902 SEM 4th Generation Gundams *GN-0000 00 Gundam **GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser ***GN-0000/XN XN 00 Gundam ***GN-0000+GNR-010/XN 00 XN Raiser ***GN-0000RE+GNR-010 00 Raiser GN Condenser Type **GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Sword ***GN-0000GNHW/7SG 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G ****GN-000GNHW/7SGD2 00 Gundam Seven Sword/G Inspection (Simulation only) 5th Generation Gundams *GNT-0000 00 Qan[T] **[00 Qan(T) Full Saber|GNT-0000/FS 00 Qan[T Full Saber]] (Simulation only) *GN-010 Gundam Zabanya *GN-011 Gundam Harute *CB-002 Raphael Gundam **CB-002/GD Raphael Gundam Dominions GNW Throne Gundam Series *GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins **GNW-001/hs-T01 Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz *GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei *GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei Non-GN Mobile Suits *CBNGN-003 (SVMS-01AP) Union Flag Celestial Being Version Celestial Being Ships and Support Units *CBS-70 Ptolemaios **CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2 ***CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2 Kai *CBS-68 Euclides *Trinity Mothership *The Celestial Being *Assault Container *CB VTOL Craft *CBS Lab Transport *GNR-000 GN Sefer *GNR-001 GN Arms *GNR-010 0 Raiser **GNR-010/XN XN Raiser *GNR-101A GN Archer Notes & Trivia *The conflict between Celestial Being and A-Laws' (who were born from ESF and later from UN) resembles the conflict between the Black Knights and Britannia from Code Geass. Both Celestial Being and Black Knights are powerful paramilitary terrorist organization who fought for the sake of good only to have their actions twisted which resulted in their defeat and came back to fight against a government who commits mass genocide. External links *Celestial Being on Wikipedia *Krung Thep on Wikipedia *Fereshte on Wikipedia *Anno Domini Factions in Yahoo geocities